Shooting Star
by purplebooks
Summary: Summary: Bella and her twin sister Amy always wondered what happened to their dad, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle always wondered what happened to his two twin daughters, Bella and Amy.
1. Chapter 1 Bella's POV

**Shooting Star**

Disclaimer: I only thing I own is the plot and the characters that I make up. Stephenie Meyer owns all. Sadly.

This is my first FanFiction. I hope it's worth something to you guys and I would really like it if you guys would read and review my story. It would mean so much to me, that someone took the time to read and review Shooting Star. Now On with the Story. **Enjoy**.

Summary: Bella and her twin sister Amy always wondered what happened to their dad, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle always wondered what happened to his two twin daughters, Bella and Amy.

Chapter 1: Bella's P.O.V

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. But please call me Bella. I'm not human, but Immortal. I have long, straight, blond hair. And blue eyes. I am 5'4'' . I was born in 1653 London, England along with my twin sister Amy. Amy has curly, long, blond hair. But has light grey eyes. And she is also 5'4''. We both have a pale compaction. We are both 17 years old.

Our mom died giving birth to my sister and me. My dad Carlisle Cullen, raised us, till one night he went out on a vampire hunt. And he never came back. Amy and I have reason to believe that he was turned into a vampire. And we have been looking all over for him. We thought it would be better if we looked in different places. So far I have meet the Amazon coven, the Egyptian coven, the Irish coven. And had no luck what so ever. But they all have asked me to become a part of their coven. Even if I'm not a vampire. Amy and me talk on the phone from time to time but we have not seen each other in a million years. Give or take a few.

Before I go any further let me tell you my powers. I can change my appearance. Like I could be a mermaid or a werewolf. So basically my main power is that I'm a shape-shifter. I also can shield myself from psychic attacks. Right now I'm working on shielding those around me. When my shield is up I have straight, long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.

…...

I was just living in Austin, Texas for the past 5 years and people have begun to notice that I have not aged. And my accent can make I grown man swoon. So I'm moving to the small town of Forks, Washington. Forks is under a constant cover of clouds. It rains more then it does any place else in the U.S. I don't really care for the rain. I already miss the hot sun of Texas.

I was wearing my snowboarding jacket that stopped at my waist, dark blue skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt. I was driving my Harley Davison, when I saw a Huge wolf on the highway. It was black with huge paws. It was a shifter. Not a werewolf. That's also when I lost control of my Harley. It Sled off the road into a ditch. I could feel myself being thrown off my Harley and into the air. Being a very graceful person and having taken years of ballet and what not, I did a flip in the air and landed on my feet. The shape shifter having seen the whole thing, turned into a man. As he came closer, to me and my now crushed Harley, I could see that he easy towered me. He was tan and VERY muscular.

" Hello my name is Sam Uley." Sam said. He held out his hand, for me to shake it. I shook it briefly, then crossed my arms over my chest.

" You made me crash me baby." I said, I was more then mad, I was fumbling with anger. He looked at my bike, then back at me.

" Ummmm…" was all he said. The fact that he could not say sorry pissed my off. And it was clear on my face. Whenever am very mad I turn into a vampire. I really don't know why I just do.

Once he saw that move his eyes got big, and his body started to shake and he turned into the biggest wolf I have ever seen. He let a howl out and soon we were joined by all his _lovely _friends. I was soon out numbered too. Still in my vampire form I let out a growl that simply and very firmly said **BACK OFF!** I got into a crouch and my shield came up around me. The first one that came had a dark sliver coat, and when he meet my shield sparks where flying and he went into a few trees. After that happened the whole pack started to come at me and the same thing that happened to the first dog, happened to the rest. After they got back up, the black one, that made me crash me bike slowly, without turning his back on me, they left me and my crashed Harley. Taking out my blackberry, I dialed the one person who I knew that could fix my baby. Rosalie Hale.

**Well there you go guys. Chapter one of Shooting Stars. Please RxR**

**Xoxo**

**Cherrygirl101.**


	2. Chapter 2 Carlisle's POV

**Shooting Star**

Disclaimer: I only thing I own is the plot and the characters that I make up. Stephenie Meyer owns all. Sadly.

This is my first FanFiction. I hope it's worth something to you guys and I would really like it if you guys would read and review my story. It would mean so much to me, that someone took the time to read and review Shooting Star. Now On with the Story. **Enjoy**.

Summary: Bella and her twin sister Amy always wondered what happened to their dad, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle always wondered what happened to his two twin daughters, Bella and Amy.

Chapter 2: Carlisle's P.O.V.

I wish I know what happened to my two little girls. They were my world. Along with their mom, Bethany Ann. Beth and me were childhood sweet hearts. And When she died giving birth to my two little girls, Bella and Amy, I was very sad. But I raised them by myself along with my dad.

My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am a vampire. I was born in 1640 London, England. My dad was an Anglican pastor. He lead hunts for the supernatural. In1663 I was 23 at the time I was leading one of the hunts when I vampire came out of the sewers and bit me, turning me into what I am today.

Oh well I guess I will never know if they married happily. They were both bright, smart young ladies. My new family starts with my "adopted" son Edward Anthony Masen Cullen who I turned in a vampire in 1981, after his mom beg me to save her son's life. He was dying of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago. My mate Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen, who was dying of a suicide attempt in Ashland, Wisconsin , who I soon married.

My "adopted" daughter Rosalie Lillian Hale who was left to death in New York. My other "adopted" son Emmett McCarty Cullen, who is Rosalie's mate. She found him being attacked by a bear, In 1915.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen and Jasper Whitlock Hale my other "adopted" daughter and son found us living in Forks, Washington. But they are not mated. Alice Had a vision of Japer and helped him cope with this new life style. Alice can see the future. Japer can feel the emotions around him and can manipulate them. And Edward can read peoples minds. Alice is mated to Edward.

…...

It is now 2012. And we are moving back into are house in Forks, Washington. I was sitting in my office thinking about my twins Amy and Isabella or Bella as she wanted to be called. Then I heard a knock at me door.

" Come in '' I said, thinking my last thought about Bella and Amy. In came my caring, Beautiful, wife Esme. She reminds me of Beth, the way she cares about her adopted kids. She and Edward are the only ones who know about my two girls.

" Sweetheart are you alright." Always caring about others. Her lovely voice said. I laughed and say

" Yes Esme am alright, just wishing on a shooting star. '' Looking around the room flashing to the window

And back, looking very confused.

" Carlisle it's the middle of the day." And that just makes me laugh even more this time.

" I'm sorry my dear, I'm not laughing at you, I always told my girls that if they ever got lost that just wish on a shooting star and that well always help us find each other." I said.

I walk over to the huge window, and close my eyes. I think about all the times we shared. All the stories I told them. And the time I found out they were not human.

Flashback:

I was in the kitchen, cooking lamb stew, Bella's favorite. The girls were turning 5 today. They were playing in the upstairs rooms that they shared. Just then the front door crashed open onto the floor, in came a masked man with a knife.

Just then the girls came running down the stairs. When the saw the man the most weirdest thing happened. They came right in front of me trying to protect me. When he took a step closer to us. Bella changed into a loin. As soon as she changed, Amy put up this bubble like shield. I went to touch the shield.

" I wouldn't do that daddy. It's going to sock you." Amy said. Now I really don't believe in the supernatural world. But this. Its so hard not to believe after seeing all of this. As I turned back to Bella and the robber I noticed that she was done. As she got the robber out of our house Bella changed back to her human self. And the shield went away.

End of flashback.

I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked her in the eyes.

" So where did your mind go to." she chuckled.

" The past." I said. With a far away look in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Amy's POV

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the characters that I make up. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. Sadly... Tear.**

Chapter 3: Amy's P.O.V

My name is Amy Rose Cullen. I'm on a search for my father Carlisle Cullen. I was born in 1653 London, England with my twin sister Isabella Marie Cullen. I have curly, long, blond hair with light grey eyes. When my shield is up I have long, dark brown hair with curled tips, and chocolate brown eyes.

I am living in Jasper, Alabama. My southern accent will make anyone swoon. Me and my sister are apart of this super race of humans. But my sister don't know that yet. This super race of humans are immortal, we have a heart beat, we are born with a twin, and we have a unique power. So we really aren't human.

Before I knew this I was asking the Romanian coven, the Volturi, and some Nomads if the have seen or heard of my dad. And the Volturi said that he was feeding off the blood of animals. They also said that he stayed with them for a while. Then went off to find his own coven. And I have been looking ever since. Then I came to Japer, Alabama and meet Michael and Matt Pear, Jamie and Jen Knights. That's when they told me what I was, and I have been living with them ever since.

But the only thing is, they don't know I have a twin. All but one, my boyfriend, Matt. He is the only one who knows the whole story. The reason is because he is a mind reader. He can also control peoples minds and can speak into their minds. His twin brother has super Strength, hearing, eye sight, and speed. They both have blue eyes, short blonde hair, and were both 6"5. Jen has the power to control the weather. She has brown shoulder length hair with one grey strike, and hazel eyes. While her sister, Jamie, can see the future, past, and present just by touching things or people. Jaime has long wavy brown hair with red strikes, and light green eyes, in the light you could almost see a swirl of blue. They are both 5"4.

My main power is invisibility. But I'm also a shield. Anyone that's under it cannot be harmed. If they have a power then my shield will absorb that power. My shield is like a sponge.

…...

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. That clock teases me. I hate math so much. Its not very fun. It goes by slow. OMG.

" And that is how we divide 3 and 7. Now… Amy, Amy pay attention this minute.'' Mr. Tommy said.

But I was to far gone. His voice was only a whisper now that I was pulled into a vision.

_VISION:_

_"That was the only this I could do Carlisle! Who is She?" I heard I southern voice say. "Bella, She is my daughter from my human life." My father said. Gaps from around the room would been heard. Just then I was pulled into another vision._

_"HI I'm new here, My name is Bella Marie Cullen." I heard my sister said "Yes I have your papers right here, Welcome to Forks dearly."_

_END OF VISION._

And I was pulled out of my vision. Just then Matt spoke in my head

**Darling are you OK? Was that your sister Bella?** Matt asked. I was speechless. So I just nodded my head yes. My father is in Forks, Washington. Were Its rains almost every day. Not a lot of sunny days. Perfect place for a coven of vampires. Why didn't I look their first. And My sister is there.

_How would u like to go to meet my sister and meet my dad, Matt?_ I pass him a note.

**Great. Where and when are we going?** He asked Passing back the note.

_Right now. Don't worry. We wouldn't need our things till later on. Ok?_ I passed the note back to him.

**OK . How do we get out of classes?** He asked. Why does he question me. He should know by know that he should never question me. And with that I just flashed out of Japer, Alabama and into Forlks, Washington. It was raining a little bit. So I flashed matt a black sweater with a black shirt and black jeans. And me a purple sweater, tank top underneath and purple skinny jeans with flats. Umbrellas in hand we walked hand in hand to find my dad and sister.

" So are we going straight to your sister and dad?" Matt asked. Holding out his hand for me to take.

" No. You know that my visions come true, no matter what I do. So we are just going to stay in the shallows."

" You flashed us in the middle of no where, sweet heart." Two minutes later I flashed us to a car dealer ship. **You know you can't use your powers with humans looking.** Matt said into my mind. I give him the I can do what I want look. I walked into the place, It has that new car smell.

" Hello, handsome can I help you." Said a bleach blonde. Her green eyes fixed on _my boyfriend._ Matt, sensing the mood that I'm in said **Calm down sweetly I love only you.**

"love you too." I said so low the human With the fake nails, had no chance of hearing. To calm me down farther he put his arms around me and kissed my neck. You could just see the disappointment in her eyes. Now I just feel sorry for the girl. Just then a man with eyes the color of chocolate came in the front door.

" Hi Mary, and who are this two." Matt let me go to go shake the man's hand.

" Hello sir, My name is Matt and this is my girlfriend, Amy. We are looking to buy a car."

" My name is Bob Mick Finn. Just look around outside and I will give you the keys." After that he when into the back office. Matt and I went outside to look at the cars. Let me tell you their were not a lot of cars. Then I saw a Black Volvo. For only $5000.

" Matt I want that car." I said.

" The Black Volvo?" He asked.

_Yes._ I said in my head.

…...

After a lot of begging on my part. Matt finally let me get my car.

" So where are we going to stay."

" A hotel in Seattle." I explained. Once we got our room key. We went up to room 125.

" Must you flash everything over. Are we going to live here?" He asked.

" I don't think you understand this. Forks Washington is going to be our new home. My dad and my sister are here."

" Why can't the others come with us." He asked.

" Because that's not how the visions that me and Jamie saw. OK?" **So wait, are you telling me that Jamie knew this whole time.** He asked, his voice very deadly in my ear. _Last week when she was doing my hair. She saw everything. She has not told anyone. _He closed his eyes for a brief few minutes. He has I very bad temper. When he is very angry he controls the minds of those around him. He doesn't mean to he is just so blinded by his angry he doesn't know what he is doing.

" I'm sorry sweet heart. I just wish you would have told me." He said pulling me into his arms. And kissing my forehead.

" And am sorry for not telling you sooner." I said. And with that we went to bed.

**Well there you go. I hope you liked Amy's POV. And I want to thank the people that reviews. RxR.**

** xoxo,**

** Cherrygirl101.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rosalie's POV

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. While I own the Plot to Shooting Star And the characters that I make up. I am so Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy and I had have some writers block. I have been thinking about when should Bella tell who see is. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 4: Rosalie's P.O.V

Humans think they have it so hard. Well try being a vampire. We don't sleep, we don't age, and we can't have kids. My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale . I have beautiful features and blond hair that falls half way down my back. My eyes are a gold/black, because believe it or not, I'm a vampire, shocker. Well at least to you humans it is. And here is another shocker, werewolves are real too. There are two kinds, Children of The Moon and this disgusting dogs called Shape- shifters, or better known as the Quileute werewolves, they smell very vial. _These_ dogs call themselves guardians for humans. My family, my adopted dad Carlisle, adopted mom Esme, adopted sister, Alice and my adopted brothers, Edward, Jasper, and my mate Emmett. Have a treaty with the Quileute. The reason why is because my family and be are veggie vampires, meaning we only drink animal blood. We can't go on their land and we can't bite/kill a human. They think biting and killing are the same thing.

I was born in New York. In 1915. It was in the late 1933 I was 18 years old. My dad was a banker and we where very rich. Well one night I was walking home form a my friend house when I saw Royce King the man I was going to marry in about a week, well he and his friend where very drank and they brutally assaulted me and left me for dead and that when Carlisle found me cause he smelled my blood so he bit me to save my life. When I had the control that I need I took revenge on Royce and his friends. Killing them one by one.

Two years later I found the love of my life, Emmett. He was being attacked by a bear. So I carried him all the way to Carlisle. And begged him to change him, fearing that I was not strong enough to stop drinking his blood.

…...

" Emmett, come on we have to go help out our friend, Marie." I said. We had just finished unpacking our stuff. My family had just moved back to the small town of Forks, Washington. Because we were to cramped at the denali house. All together that was a total of 13 vampires. So we decided that it would be best to move back to forks. I was just glad to get Away for Tanya and Irina. Those two are the worst people I have ever meet. Flirting with another woman's man. But that's not the point. The point is that are friend Maire is on Forks and needs our help.

" OK rose" I heard Emmett's booming voice call down from the game room. We had got into Emmett's Jeep Wrangler and road to the edge of Forks. As we pulled off the road we saw a person with straight, long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes . She had on a snowboarding jacket that stopped at her waist, dark blue skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt. Next to her was a VERY messed up Harley Davidson. And I was Very pissed.

" What in the WORLD happened to your bike. Where you attacked by a bear or something." I said. Emmett picked up the bike and put it in the back of the jeep.

" No try one of those stupid, vial smelling Quileute Shape-Shifters. One of them just sands in the middle of the road and I lost control of the bike and it crashed. And then he tired to be all nice about it. I was so pissed. And you know that when I am mad I change into a vampire. So he called his buddies and they started to attacked me so I put up my shield. After a while the went away." Maire said. standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

" So I don't get it, I have never understood your gifts. They're Shape-Shifters just like you." Emmett said.

" No Emmett. First off, I can turn into anything I want. From animals to people. I can change how I look. I also have a mental and psychic shield. And the Quileute's can only change into wolves. And they can also read each others mind and they imprint." Marie said. So once we got into the jeep and on to the main road, We drove in silence. For about a minute or two. So if she can chance what she looks like, then what does she really look like? As she started to clam down her heart started to beat and her eyes turned to chocolate brown. And her scent turned sweeter as the blood started to flow in her veins. Her scent smells like strawberries and kiwi. As this happened Emmett tided his grip on the wheel and held his breath and I did the same. Upon seeing this Marie gave a small "am sorry" smile.

" Rose some thing are best left unanswered or answered later on in the future." She said. Oh did I say that out loud. Oops. As we pulled into the drive way. I heard I small gasp.

" Do you like it." I said with a smile. Emse likes to remodel old houses. I guess Emse redid the house while we were gone. It was a soft while color. Three stories high. the house has a porch that wraps around the front of the house. The south facing wall is three stories of glass.

" It looks a hundred years old, It's so beautiful." Maire said. I just chuckled. Yes it has charm. As we walked thought the door. She let out another gasp. But this time it was not me who laughed. We turned around to see, the one and only Jasper Hale. My "twin" as the humans think he is. Jasper is 6'3" with honey blond hair, that falls above his collar. He has a medium build and has scars all over from dealing with newborns form the vampire wars. And when he talks he has a southern accent because he was born in Houston Texas. he gave Maire is 100 watts smile. I just rolled my eyes, Jasper has yet to find his mate.

" well darling who might you be." Jasper said with his southern accent making any ones knees go weak. I took a quick peck at Marie and she was blushing like a mad woman and Jasper smiled as he saw this.

" well handsome my name is Marie." Said Marie. Her accent a little bit thicker then Jasper's. If Jasper was human he would be blushing, his face as red as a tomato. Just then the rest of the family came down, all but Carlisle. He must still be at the hospital.

" Hello my dear my name is Emse Cullen and this is my son Jasper and Edward , and my daughter Alice. And you already know Rosalie and Emmett." our mom said. Esme is a very caring person. when she was humans she lost a child and she never really got over her motherly side of her. Emse has caramel brown hair. She has a small but curvy body and a heart shape face.

"I'm sorry did you say Cullen as in Carlisle Cullen." Marie said

" Yes do you now my husband." Esme. " Why don't we sit down and talk." Esme said before any one had a chance to react to what Marie had to say.

**well there you go. Please tell me want you think and if you have any ideals please tell me them. I would love to see what you guys what me to read. As always RxR.**

** XOXO **

Cherrygirl101.


	5. Chapter 5 Bella's POV

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not writing in a LONG TIME I have been very busy with school and work and on top of that I have had writers block I have been going over the story and I have added some thing and taking somethings out. But I love how so many people have asked me to keep writing and that's what I will do. But I REALLY, REALLY need a Beta reader. So if you know any or are one I would like your help. I have a story that I have been working on. It's called Double Powers. It's a non FanFiction so it's going to be on FictionPress. It's following the life of Amy Goldy. And if your wondering if it's the same Amy from Shooting Stars it is. Well it is and isn't. Its a very different story. But there are some similar things between the two stories. Here is a seek Peek:**

**Double Powers**

**Preface**

**Running for dear life is something I know how to do. Hiding is something I am very good at. Facing the evil behind the class room door is what I was born to do. Falling in love was not part of any of this.**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

**Chapter 1**

**I live and breath the shadows. My main power is invisibility. But I'm also a shield. Anyone that's under it cannot be harmed. If they have a power then my shield will absorb that power. My shield is like a sponge. No one knows why or how this came to be but for as long as I could remember my people would have these unknown powers. The only thing we do know is that if you have twins then they would have super hero like powers. But that's not the case for me.**  
**There are five of us, five super hero like teenagers all with unique gifts. Michael and Matt Pear, Jamie and Jen Knights, and last but not least is me, Amy Godly. The only one without a twin.**

**I love how just every evil thing that comes through that classroom door likes to kidnaps me.**  
**" How many times must we go over this Maddox, Matt and the rest of my team will stop you." I said with the least bit of hope in my voice. Because knowing Matt and them, they will come and yet again I will be the damsel n' distress.**  
**"Awww isn't that sweet you still believe that your friends are going to come. But their not. You see they don't know that they need to come to save you because my little friend, Shifter, is taking your place till I have your powers." Maddox said with an evil look in his eyes.**  
**Before I had a snappy come back I was hit in the back of the head really hard. My last thoughts were _Matt_. . ._Maddox_. . . _Shifter_. . ._Not Me_ . . . _Help_. Then the blackness took over.**

**So guys what do you think. Now on with Shooting** **Stars**.

**Chapter 5 Bella's P.O.V.**

As we sat down in the living room, I took a quick look around. The living room was very open and grand. _There aren't many internal walls,_ I thought to myself. If you go to the left there is a central staircase, I saw a to the right was a grand piano. With the few walls you could see the dining room and kitchen.

" So Marie how do you know Carlisle. You never told us you knew him." Emmett said. Pulling Rose along to the love set. Everyone's eyes on me, just waiting for me to answer.

" I wait till Carlisle comes home, then I will say how I know him." I said. I don't want to answer the same questions over again. no need for that now.

" So Marie how long are you staying in town." Rose said.

" Don't worry girly I'm staying till the wind takes me else where." I said.

" So darling how do you know Rose and Emmett." said Jasper Whitlock/Hale, also known as Major, as know as the god of war.

" Well major, I was their wedding planner in 1935. They could tell I wasn't human, cause of my unbeating heart and what not. And we have been the best of friends since." I said with my accent coming out thick.

I didn't think Jasper's eyes could have gotten any bigger, but they did. My smirk got bigger and bigger. Noticing what he has on for the first time was a tide fitting t-shirt with the words " I heart cowgirls" with dark jeans, cowboys boots and complete with a cowboy hat. His honey blond hair getting in his eyes every now and then. He is really hot. Like right now. I'm not really into guys, cause I'm too busy looking for my dad and now that I have found him my brain is saying what now.

" Maire would you like a tour of the house, whiling we are waiting for Carlisle to get home." Asked Esme. I wonder if my mom would have been looked like her. The heart shaped face, and the kind eyes.

" Yes I would like that very much." She nodded her head for me to follow her and I did. Turning back to her kids she said " would you guys mind going to the store and getting a few things." They nodded their heads and left, leaving me and Esme alone in this big, hug house. If I thought the house outside was beautiful then I don't know the meaning of the word beautiful. She showed me kitchen, the second floor, which in clues, Rose and Emmett's room. Then at the end of the hall in Jasper's room which has his study room. Next to his room is Alice's room. Moving around the central stairs clockwise to the third floor is Edward's room. Next to that is Carlisle's office, Her study, and Carlisle's personal library. And at the top of the floor is her and Carlisle's room. Then my eyes found two doors across for their room.

" Whose rooms are these." She giggled., " It's yours and your sister." Then she said, " Sweetheart, you can put down your shield I have a pretty good idea who you are. Your Isabella Marie Cullen aren't you." Well the cats out of the bag now. I could feel my shield coming down and my hair turning blonde and my eyes turning blue.

" You look just like your father. He has never forgot you, Bella, or your sister. His going to be so happy that your here. He had me build this rooms just in cause you and Amy are alive. And the only ones who know are me, Edward and maybe Alice. I take it you have not told Rose and Emmett who you really are."

" No." I whisper knowing that she could hear me. " And now their going to hate me cause I didn't tell them." sinking down to the floor crying like a baby. Just then two cold strong arms picked me up like I weighted nothing.

" Shh, shh, sweetheart it's OK. they will understand. I know they will." Just then we hear three cars pulling into the drive way. I got up and wiped the tears out of my face and went to go face the chaos that walked tho the door.

**OK there you go guys chapter five. RxR remember that I really need a Beta reader. And when do you guys what to bring Amy and her friends in the story. Let me know. there will be a poll so that you guys can vote.**

**xoxox,**

**Cherrygirl101**


	6. Chapter 6 Matt and Amy's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Amy and her friends.**

**_-__thoughts and visions are in Italic, sorry is I forgot to mention that earlier-_**

**Chapter 6: Matt's P.O.V** **  
**

My name is Matt Pear. I'm a 17 year old Immoral kid living in Jasper, Alabama. I have been living in this town since I was a baby. **(A/N: Don't know if there is a town called Jasper in Alabama or not, so sorry for my wrong facts.)** I'll stop aging at the age of 18. Just like most of my kind. we really don't have a name. Some call us Super Heroes. But I don't feel like a super hero and either do the others. And the "others" that I'm talking about are, My brother, Matt, My girlfriend Amy Godly, Jaime And Jen Knights. No one knows why, But there is all ways four teenagers with powers, they don't know why or how we came about either.

**__****BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP PPPPP**! _Stupid, hotel alarm clock _I mumble. I glare at the clock that says 5:15 A.M. I hit the off button and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around the dark room. Then my eyes landed on Amy. She looks so beautiful with her hair spread around the pillow, a small simile on her face no doubt dreaming about her sister and father. She looks so peaceful, she puts a smile on my face by just doing the simplest things. As she sleeps I kiss her forehead and go take a shower. **  
**

**(Time Skip After Shower)**

" So Darling what do you what to do today?" I ask her as we got into her new black Volvo. I roll my eyes at the crazy grain on her face.

" Don't roll your eyes at me." She yells her accent thick and heavy. _Dumb pick-up truck driver. _She says into my mind.

" HA!" I laugh. " You haven't answered my question, what are we doing today.?" She takes my hand and just flashes to Forks. When she flashes you its like your the in between. Its very scary if your not use to it. And your ears pop too.

I stared in amazement as she just flashed not only her and me but also the car that has to be at least weights a ton.

" Hon, how in the world did you do that." I ask. I mean it's a car she... but... how...

" Lots of practice sweetheart" She said's . I Just chuckle in amazement.

Ever since my sweet, little angle, came to around, things have been so much better. Sure Amy attracts villains like the plague, but I still love her no matter what. I just hope her sister, Bella, isn't like that. There is so much evil one dude can take. From the images in her head, Bella has long, straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. While Amy has curly, long, blond hair with light grey eyes. Now on a normal day we would just chill on the grass outside using our powers on each other.

" So why did you flash to Forks? Wasn't the plan to stay out of sight?"

" We want to get as close to the house as we can get." Amy said's _we _like she thinks i'll go near a bunch of vampires.

" I don't care if they drink animal blood darling, there's no way in Hades your going near them." I said.

" Good. then I assume your coming along to protect me." I was so unaware of what happen next.

" Yes that ri- wait what?" _Please not the lip, please, oh please, oh please not the lip. I'll do anything you as of me. Just don't let me fall under her power. And Awww there we go the lip._ I beg and please to what ever god is out there that she doesn't do the lip. Can't ya'll give a guy a break.

" Fine ok i'll go." I guess ya'll won't give a guy a break.

_YAY!_ _she shouts in my head._

_Ouch darling your going to give me a headache._

_Sorry hon. _That's my gale always the sweet one. She drives us out of town, then there's nothing woods. We parked the car far away so the vamps couldn't find us. But just in case they did Amy but her invisible shield up. We hike though the woods that leads us to a big, old, white Victorian house. The outside of the house is huge, Flowers of all shapes, colors, and sizes. _Don't you think you should make us invisible. _I ask her in my mind.

_All ready on it._

_God I love you Darin'._ I said with a smile on my face.

_Love you too sugar._ Taking hold of my hand and squeezing it three times.

**(A/N: time skip three hours later.)**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Matt and me have been sitting at the Cullen's house for three hours.

" Do you thing you could use my brothers super hearing power? Please sweetheart!" He asked rubbing my leg a little, to get me to use Michael's super hearing power. Rolling my eyes, I let Michael's power come to the front of my mind. Listing to the sound of the nearby stream behind the house, animals, the wind and the trees. Then my hearing picked out the voices of my sis, and of Esme, my dad's mate and wife.

**" ... Marie would you like a tour of the house, whiling we are waiting for Carlisle to get home." Esme asked my sis. So my sister is going my her middle name! Weird she isn't fond of it. Unless she don't want them to know who she really is.**

**" ... Yes I would like that very much." Came Bella's/Marie's reply.**

**" ... would you guys mind going to the store and getting a few things." Esme asked. No doubt taking to her " Adopted kids." Then I hear cars drive away from the house.**

**" **Well, what did you hear?" Asked Matt. _Oops! Total forget you were there sorry_. I said in my head to him. then kissed his check. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

" Bella is going by her middle name, which is weird because she doesn't really like it a lot. I think she wants to keep who she is secret. Esme is giving her a tour of the house and she asked the others to go to the store." I said. Just then we heard cars come up the driveway.

**I know this is so long over due i'm so sorry for the long wait. I what to thank everyone who has reviewed the story. And don't forget to readxreview my other story on fictionpress called Double Powers. And I want to thank my Beta reader**

**Xoxo**

**Purplebooks :D**


End file.
